in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Battle Royale
A happy day in the Mushroom Kingdom, until conflict sparks up between Fluff and Peach, and it makes Kirby and the Mario Bros. go crazy and try to stop the predicament! Cast * Kirby * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Fluff * Bandanna Dee * Bliss * Melissa * Kaitlynn * And Many More Prologue Are story begins with Kirby, and his friends visiting the Mushroom Kingdom, due to Kirby being invited to golf by Mario. Kirby: Ah... Today is a great day in the Mushroom Kingdom Fluff: Mushrooms don't taste good Kirby: Get that Toad out of your mouth Fluff! Toad: *muffled* GET ME OUT!!! Bandanna Dee: Ah... it's nice that Mario invited us to a good game of golf... How do you play golf? Kirby looks at Bandanna Dee, and then Fluff Kirby: ... I wouldn't know. Kirby, Fluff, and Bandanna Dee head to Peach's Castle. Fluff: I remember this place (Fluff flashbacks) Fluff: Mep. All done! Fluff: Hehehehehehehe Kirby: Now... (Walks through Castle Doors)... No wonder Peach gets kidnapped all of the time, she always leaves her door open! Inside the Castle Toad: INTRUDE- Kirby shows Toad the invitation. Toad: The beloved Princess Toadstool awaits you out on the fairway... Bandanna Dee shows Toad the invitation. Toad: The beloved Princess Toadstool awaits you out on the fairway... Fluff shows Toad the invitation. Toad: The beloved Princess Toadstool awa- (Looks at Fluff) You're not welcome here!!! Kirby: Wait why isn't he? Toad: Because he killed the Princess!... Then she respawned! Fluff shrugs with a nervous grin. Kirby: Fluff what did you do?! Fluff: Alright... (Tells Kirby the entire Inter-Dimensional story) Toad: Which is why he's not allo- Mario: Now, now Toad... I invited these good "people" here for a nice game of golf. Toad: If you insist. Luigi: '''Mario, I left the golf clubs in Melissa's house. '''Melissa (SPD): '''Luigi, I left the golf clubs in Kaitlynn's house. '''Kaitlynn: '''Melissa, I left the golf clubs in Peach's house. '''Peach: '''Kaitlynn, I accidentally put it in the washing machine. '''Mario: '''Oh. '''Kirby: '''Well... I brought clubs in case! '''Bandanna Dee: '''WOO! Give me a chicken teriyaki club please! '''Kirby: '''Golf clubs... Dee '''Mario: ''*facepalm*'' The Golf Course Kirby: 'Wow... I'm surprised the castle grounds has this much room to have 18 holes! '''Peach: '''Pretty impressive, right? '''Bandanna Dee: '''How do I play '''Fluff: '''It's a combination between the A and B buttons with a possible pressing of the X and Y on the Game-Cube controller. But if your playing on the Wii, than all you need is to hold the A button and swing! '''Kirby: ' Fluff... this is real golf, not video game golf. '''Luigi: '''Played a lot of video games, eh? ''Fluff thinks: Oh geez... I just remembered... Peach is here! Meaning I probably have to put up with her!!!'' Kirby prepares to strike the ball... 'Kirby: '''FIVE!!! (Hits a Toad in right front of him) '''Toad: '''OW!!! ''Fluff prepares to strike the ball... 'Fluff: '''By the way Kirby... it's FORE!! (Fluff lands his shot 13 yards from the hole) '''Toad: '''Thanks for the heads up! '''Kirby: '''Fluff, I thought you didn't know how to play. '''Fluff: '''When your the son of a Royal Family, you kinda know how to play golf at birth (Mutters) like the Princess over there... ''Bandanna Dee prepares to strike the ball... 'Bandanna Dee: '''AH! (Lets go of the club and it hits Toad again) '''Toad: '''Buttermilk... Biscuits... (Passes out from a concussion) '''Bandanna Dee: '''I think I killed him... ''Another Toad goes up to the KO Toad 'Medic Toad: '''He's not dead, he just suffered a concussion. '''Fluff (Toward Mario): '''Sorry these blockheads don't know how to play golf... '''Mario: '''I see. ''Peach's turn, she hits the golf ball with immense power that it accidentally hits Rosie, who was just eating a chili dog. '''Rosie: AGH! ''*drops her chili dog* Alright, who in the Northern Hemisphere hit me with a golf ball?! '''Peach: '''Whoops! Sorry, I'll buy you another chili dog. '''Rosie: '''That's okay. ...You guys go golfing? '''Mario: '''Uh-huh! '''Kirby: '''This is MY first time. '''Fluff: '''Mine too! ''Kirby slaps Fluff Kirby: 'YOU LIE! ''Kirby, Fluff, and Bandanna Dee arrive at where there balls landed last. '' '''Kirby: '''Theres our balls! '''Fluff: '*snicker* hehehe... Kirby hits Fluff with his Golf Club. 'Kirby: '''OH GROW UP, WILL YA? Wait... why am I learning... EASY SOLUTION! (Eats his Golf Club) There! Now I can play the game with no trouble! '''Kaitlynn: '''Good luck trying to actually golf. ''Kirby hits the ball, and it happens to land in the hole. 'Kirby imitates: '''Good luck trying to actually play golf. ''Fluff prepares a shot, but misses and hits Peach 'Peach: '''Ow! ''*angry* ''What was that for?! '''Fluff: '''That's gotta hurt... '''Kirby: '''Your not gonna apologize '''Fluff: '''Why... I hate her... ''Peach hits Fluff with her club. 'Fluff: '''Good one Princess... (Trips her) Sorry but the chances of me apologizing are in another- ''Kirby punches Fluff in the face, then proceeds to lift Peach back on her feet. 'Kirby: '''There you go... ''Kirby then proceeds to punch Peach in the face 'Fluff: '''Hey! Wise guy! What was that for!! '''Kirby: '''Shut up and apologize to her! '''Fluff: '''NEVER! ''Kirby whacks Fluff with his club 'Kirby: '''Fluff... apologize to the nice lady '''Fluff: '''FINE! I'm sorrrrehhhh. (Coughs) Excuse me.... I'm sarruhhhh. ''Kirby facepalms 'Kirby: '''Peach, apologize to the blue idiot... he may have hit you on accident and not have apologized... but you then proceeded to hit him. '''Peach: '''I intended to do that. Fluff hit me first! '''Luigi: '''Oh boy. ''Kirby punches Peach again 'Kirby: '''And it's not illegal! It's called Smash Bros for a reason! Peach apologize to the blue idiot, or I'll "Side-Special" you! '''Fluff: '"Side-Special" you... KIRBY! MY GOSH YOU ARE DIS- Kirby punches Fluff '''Kirby: '''Not what I meant! '''Melissa (SPD): '''Something's gone wrong in the happy-go-lucky world of In a Locked Room; which is to say, it's not really happy-go-lucky at the start. I was just referencing a SSB commercial for the N64. Begin Tragety '''Kirby: '''Okay Fluff... Did you or did you not hit Peach? '''Fluff: '''You hit her more than I did '''Kirby: '''I'm allowed to because she and I are both in Smash Bros. '''Mario: ''*looks around, then stops*'' Kirby, do you have a spare Wii U controller? Kirby pulls a Wii U controller out of from looks like a pocket. Kirby: '''Don't ask how I have pockets on my skin, I just do. '''Mario: '''Thank you, Kirby! Luigi freaked out yesterday because he accidentally put his controller in the garbage can. '''Fluff: '''So I'm not allowed to hit anybody due to the fact that I'm not in Smash. Wow Kirby, way to treat your friend! '''Melissa (SPD): ''*sigh* This is gonna take a sour turn. '''Kirby: '''Fluff, do I have to lock you in a room with Peach? '''Fluff: '''Maybe? '''Kirby: '''GAH!!! MARIO, LUIGI! Help me out with this blue moron before he declares war on the Mushroom Kingdom due to "Peach exsisting" '''Bandanna Dee: '''How is Fluff threatening? '''Kirby: '''You don't wanna know... '''Luigi: '''Kirby, how? '''Kirby: '''Hmmm.... ''Several painful moments later Kirby: '''ATTEMPT 1! Restraining order! Prince Fluff is not allowed to be in a 50 foot radius of Princess Peach, and Princess Peach is not allowed in a 50 foot radius of Prince Fluff! Rules are, that neither of them can shoot eachother, or hurt eachother. '''Fluff: '''Fine be me! '''Kirby: '''Of course it's fine because you don't want her near you, Fluff! '''Fluff: '''THAT'S '''MR. DR. PRINCE '''FLUFF, TO YOU SIR!!! '''Luigi: ''*colbert emoji*'' Bliss flies in with a golf club! Bliss: '''FORE! '''Fluff: AWW! I CAN'T READ! (Burns the Restraining Order) Kirby: ''(Makes a face that looks like this "I:I")'' Several painful moments later 'Kirby: '''You two, need to get along! (Puts Fluff in a straight jacket), and now (Puts Peach in a straight-jacket, and tosses both of them into a room, and then locks it) Now you have to get out, by working together. '''Rosie: '''You could have at least put airholes in. '''Kirby: '''There are! '''Rosie: '''In case they don't get out, we can just call Jelo. ''In the room. '''Peach: '''Fluff, we need to get out of this room. '''Fluff: '''Hmmm... should I help you...? '''Good Fluff Side: '''Eh... I dunno '''Bad Fluff Side: '''KICK HER BUTT, FLUFF! KICK HER BUTT! KICK HER BUTT!! '''Fluff: '''Hmmm (Bits his way through his straight-jacket) HAHA! ... FINE I'LL RELEASE YOU TOO! (Unstraps Peach from the straight-jacket) '''Peach: '''Thank you, Fluff! Now, is there any exit here? '''Fluff: '''Hmm... (Looking at the walls) Peach! Give me a boost up... I'm too stubby and short to reach the ceiling! Category:Stories